The Wolf & The Fox
by YaoiAndOtherDrugs
Summary: Wolf Sasuke, Fox Naruto, manxman goodness... throw in an angry Sai, a mysterious murderer blaming wolves and you got my plot. SasuNaru, don't like don't read. Sub pairings KakaIru and ItaKyuu
1. Leaving Home

**Note: My first fic, has manXman goodness, very detailed and somewhat graphic. Don't like, don't read. *glares***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the occasional plot bunny that hides in my closet until I write.**

_XxXxXx Leaving Home xXxXxX_

The Uchiha alpha, Itachi, was sitting in the library of his large state when Sasuke found him. Sasuke was radiating barely suppressed rage when he scowled at his brother. The younger Uchiha was only keeping a hold on his temper by remembering that Uchiha's did _not_ fly into rages.

"Is it true?" Sasuke growled.

"Yes," Itachi sat back, not bothering to play dumb. "I think it's time you settled down and raised some pups of your own."

"How can I raise pups when we're fighting with the foxes?" the young wolf snarled. "And all the females I've met are not Uchiha mate material."

"That's why you're going to the King's court," Itachi stated calmly. "You have a better chance of finding a suitable mate at the demon court than at home, who knows, you may even make a new alliance."

Sasuke growled, eye twitching, and knew he had no hope of changing his brother's decree while he was in his present mood. It meant he was going to the demon court, whether he wanted to or not. And he definitely did _not_ want to.

"What if foxes are there?" Sasuke mumbled, knowing they would be.

"I trust you can restrain yourself little brother," the other said. "You will not shame the Uchiha name by making a scene, and you will choose a good mate."

Kakashi entered before Sasuke could retort and the young Uchiha snapped his jaws shut with a click. Sasuke knew that his mentor would tease him if he knew that the proud Uchiha boy was going to beg, beg to not have to find a mate, he'd never live it down.

"Kakashi will accompany me," Sasuke ground his teeth on the words. His look bordered on murderous but settled for hostile.

"Of course," Itachi said and waved him away.

Sasuke stiffened at the dismissal and anger rolled off him in waves, making Kakashi smile beneath his mask. The Uchiha wolves were proud and reacted badly when that pride was threatened, often getting very violent and cruel. Kakashi ignored the obvious signs of danger and steer his student out of the library, earning a glare.

"Itachi finally decided to send you to the King's court then," Kakashi deduced.

"Hn."

"Mate hunting?"

His student nodded, scowling.

"Foxes are bound to be there," the older man said cheerfully.

"So?" Any more grinding and Sasuke would have dust for teeth.

"Don't rule anyone out," Kakashi advised, serious. "It may surprise you when you meet the one, and there's always next year if you don't."

"You expect me to stay there for how long?"

Kakashi shrugged. "If you don't find the mate of your heart in two years you could settle for a simple breeding or—"

"Uchiha's mate for life," Sasuke snapped.

"Then you better find yourself a mate in two years," Kakashi chuckled. "If you don't scare them all away with that scowl."

Kakashi watched the sixteen year old demon retreat to his room, amused at the move; He'd have to make sure Sasuke didn't get any unwanted attention during his heat. An Uchiha wouldn't tolerate being cornered or having any but his mate touching him with the intent of mating.

Kyuubi watched her younger brother with obvious amusement, seeing the fourteen year old as happy as ever. Naruto had been depressed after the death of their father at the hands—or paws—of a wolf. The wolves had, of course, denied any plans for the murder and fighting often broke out much easier than usual.

And Naruto needed a mate soon.

Naruto laughed as Iruka chased him around the courtyard and his sister smiled. Kyuubi was always so busy, but that only made Naruto cherish their time together. Iruka was growling in annoyance and his nostrils flared with the emotion. Everyone knew that Iruka thought of the two as his own—simply because he had yet to mate and breed his own litter.

"Naru-chan," Kyuubi called, "come here a moment."

"Yea," he grinned, tilting his head cutely.

"Dad explained about mates, do you remember?"

"Of course," he said. "I have to get a mate to have kits, but dad said I'd have to go to the demon court for that."

"Kyuubi?" Iruka questioned, worried.

"He was right and you will be going when you turn sixteen," Kyuubi shifted on the bench. "But you're a submissive so…."

"You'll need to find a dominant," Iruka finished quickly, seeing his que. "Dominants are always and are often much larger, be careful. They can be really ugly too, unless their younger."

"Oh," Naruto cocked his head in thought. "How will I know when I've found the one?"

"He'll make you feel… alive," Iruka struggled. "You'll want to touch him, be with him, have his kits, and make him happy. That person will make you feel special and wanted and needed."

Naruto blinked and thought about it. He'd need someone strong, not ugly, someone who smelled good, was possessive and protective, and someone who wasn't past breeding age. His mate would need good genetics so that Naruto wouldn't have trouble bearing the offspring.

"Okay," Naruto grinned. "I'll get the best mate possible, just you see."

Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled his hair; glad she could have such a bright brother. It saddened her to have to send him away but she wouldn't force him to only have a limited selection just so he stayed. Kyuubi herself had no mate and did not plan on having one; Naruto's mate would be strong enough to take her place once she stepped down. Besides, her brother had a vibrancy about him that couldn't be contained, another clan might need it.

"Iruka, you'll go with him."

He nodded, not bothering to speak. When your alpha told you that you were doing something, you were doing it. Nobody else could be trusted in Iruka's opinion—other clan members might not want Naruto to pick someone he wanted because they didn't like the demon. Iruka wanted Naruto to be happily mated, not stuck in some clan arrangement.

"Who knows," she grinned, eyeing him while she relaxed, "you may find your mate. You deserve kits of your own Iruka, Naruto can't be babied forever. He needs to toughen up so the potential mates don't eat him alive."

Iruka nodded, knowing that weak demons were killed so strong demons only could pass along their genes. No demon in their right mind wanted a mate who couldn't at least hold their own and protect their young.

**Finally! Chapter one is done, woo-hoo!**

**Sasuke: When do I get the dope?**

**Naruto: (purring) Patience teme….**

**Sasuke: (instant nosebleed) ….**

**Reviews are welcome while I take continue the tale I'm a-weaving. Good reviews help me decide how the mating of these two happens.**


	2. Brightening Court

**Chapter two is up and I'm sorry it took so long to update but life is an obstacle course and I got stuck at the hurdle. I was very happy to find almost ten reviews for chapter one, good reviews too! I'm open to all forms of review, questions and flames go hand in hand with niceties. I'll try to respond to all reviews.**

**Note: Same as in chapter one, you saw it before.**

**Disclaimer: Didn't change.**

_XxXxXx New Fox at Court xXxXxX_

Naruto was leaving for the King's court, not a very long journey, and excitement bubbled in his stomach. Iruka had started preparations early that morning so the travel would be smoother. Before he knew it, Naruto had dressed, eaten, and was already sitting beside his mentor in the cart. Naruto started out calm but was squirming in boredom minutes later, causing Iruka to call a halt and lecture him on patience. The boy then decided he wanted to play hide and seek and Iruka spent two hours looking for him; and Naruto terrified him into a dead faint, which held them up for another hour. Another lecture promptly followed.

By the time they had settled down Naruto was hungry and they had to stop for food. Not surprisingly, they arrived much later than expected and were just in time to be introduced to the people the King kept near. Naruto squealed and launched himself at a certain psychotic, red-haired raccoon demon with sea foam eyes.

"Gaara!" the blond laughed.

The raccoon demon alpha gave a long suffering sigh and patted the kit's head as if it pained him. It would have taken a sharper demon to see the mirth in Gaara's eyes. The two caught up and Gaara glared at the horny males who tried to woo his cousin, thus sending them away. Iruka stayed close, nervously twitching his hands, and watched his charge. He shuddered at the prospect of having to tell Gaara that Naruto was mate hunting, loathing the glare and silence he always received.

"You can't scare them away Gaara!" Naruto protested, smacking the demon on the arm and making things go silent. "I'm here for a mate!"

Gaara's eye twitched, but only on the inside. He retained his calm demeanor while he pulled a wicked knife from somewhere, scaring Iruka into a faint when he brandished it. Naruto laughed, immune to the killer aura around his cousin, and hugged Gaara.

"I like your knife!" Naruto said, grinning up at the demon.

Gaara choked on his own spit at that and managed to un-cling his relative, amazed he had managed it at all. Naruto pouted for all of five seconds before he noticed several people holding a hand over their noses, and the scent of blood. He thought they were weird.

"Naruto!" Iruka chastised and the next lecture began.

It was a while before Iruka and Naruto joined the other demons outside and Naruto was presented with a mutilated fawn[1]. He recoiled in revulsion and stared at the demon that had brought it. It was a wolf demon with unnaturally pale skin, soulless eyes and dark hair, wearing all black. Naruto didn't know this man but his inner fox hissed in disapproval and Naruto turned away without any further acknowledgement.

The new topic at court: Who was the fox demon?

Naruto went around and made friends with everyone, even the wolves couldn't help but crack a smile at his antics. Iruka hovered nearby like a protective mother, and Gaara was watching his cousin from a distance away. It wasn't that the foxes hated wolves—in truth, they didn't consider the squirmishes to be anything serious—but Naruto was a prince of sorts and very important to the alpha, his sister.

Iruka felt the weight of someone's stare and looked around wildly, feeling his skin tingle with awareness. He managed to ignore it until he felt an intense heat behind him and a voice whispered "beautiful" in his delicate bronze fox ear. The man jumped and whipped around to see a much taller man, he took in the happily curved eye and scent of a mature male before fainting into a pair of strong arms[2].

He felt he'd fainted too many times for his comfort.

Sasuke had been at court long enough to no longer be surprised by anything. He'd dealt with hissing snakes, cats, and other wary demons who considered wolves as predators. The foxes were generally civil and avoided him and his kind, they found their mates elsewhere and bypassed the Uchiha. He was glad because they were not Uchiha mate material, despite the lovely smalls they carried. Sasuke had discovered that the court actually had very little to offer in the way of mates, all of the potential seemed far too….wimpy.

Kakashi had protected Sasuke when he needed to, seeing as the Uchiha was popular among some females who were nearing breeding time. The current banes of his existence were three cat demons who were whores in not-so-disguised disguises, leading lovers away for a secret tryst in the woods. It was unfortunate for them that all canines despised the habits of the cats, though fortunate for Sasuke, and their unfaithful ways. All three cats kept making themselves known to Sasuke, which made the wolf snap and snarl. Sometimes they got the hint and left him to ogle from afar, but other times they tried his patience.

Like now.

"Sasuke-kun! Look at me Sasuke-kun, I'm in my prime!" the red head squealed.

"Can it Karin!" the blond snapped.

"Shut up you slut!" Karin retorted.

"Leave Ino-pig alone!" a pinkette bristled.

"I can take care of myself forehead!" Ino hissed.

"_Sasuke-kun_!"

"Sasuke-KUN!"

"SAASSUKEEE_KUUUUN!"

The wolf had left while they were busy arguing, saying good-bye to his pride in favor of freedom. He had to hide before they found him, he shuddered at the memory of what they'd done the last time they had caught him. Suffice to say he had not slept for a week after that incident. The young wolf went in search of his mentor and could have wept when he found him (but he_ is_ an Uchiha and he has his dignity). He was shocked to see his mentor cradling an man in his arms and delivering the customary mating mark to the man's tan neck. Sasuke was equally surprised to discover that his mentor was tying himself to a fox, of all creatures! The youngest Uchiha cleared his throat and gained Kakashi's attention, and gave a pointed look at the fox.

"Are you quite done?"

"Mmmmm," the older wolf licked his bloodied lips. "Don't knock it til you try it Sasu-chan, there is nothing like marking your mate for the first time."

"Hn."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke headed to the castle, his senses still sluggish from the hormones his body was producing. It was as if Sasuke was disappointed with him, not that Kakashi cared but it wasn't the Uchiha's business who he mated with.

"Going to sleep already?"

"Hn," was the ever present, antisocial reply. Sasuke really needed to expand his vocabulary before he became like a human caveman.

**Yeah! Finally finished chapter two, sorry it took so long but damn school sucks.**

**[1] I'm sure you know that a fawn is a baby deer and what Sai did is kinda disturbing.**

**[2] I think you can guess what that was about. *wink wink***

**I have a poll up if your interested, it concerns all my readers, and I would absolutely LOVE if you'd all leave me plenty of reviews so I don't cry. **

**Naruto: You won't like it if she cries, trust me.**

**Sasuke: For once, I agree with the dope on this. *shudders in memory***

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother, now I know how to make your life miserable. *internal evil grin followed by maniacal laughter***

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE IT STOP! TEME!**


	3. Hot Damn

_**Hurray! Chapter three of The Wolf & The Fox!**_

_**Note: I had a poll up but nobody really voted, except three people, so I'll just go with the choice I liked.**_

_**Warning: Hasn't changed from chapter one.**_

_**Disclaimer: This too has not changed. *grumbles***_

_XxXxXx Hot Damn xXxXxX_

Kakashi spoke to his mate, learning as much as he could about the foxes, and was surprised to learn that the foxes did not consider their fighting to be serious. Iruka spoke of his home, sounding loving and almost reverent.

"So, your clan is very good to you."

"Oh yes!" Iruka smiled. "I know I'm not the mother of the alpha but I think of her as my own, I was there when her and her brother were born."

"So you're a parent figure?" the silver haired wolf asked, wanting to take his mate.

"N-no!" Iruka exclaimed, much to his chagrin, and rubbed his neck ruefully. "I am the clan's teacher and advisor to Kyuubi-sama. I was put in charge of watching her brother."

"I see."

Iruka watched his mate, admitting it was nice to have finally found the man he had been searching for. Kakashi had a single black eye and a red eye with a scar; he had silvery hair and fur on his ears and tail. It wasn't all that bad to be mated to a wolf; he could have been mated to some other kind of beast – like a shark.

"I always thought the foxes knew we were at war," Kakashi said.

"Kami! No!" Iruka stood. "Kyuubi-sama knows that there is something wrong with fighting like this, we have avoided conflict of that nature."

The wolf grinned, tail swaying in arousal, and jumped his mate – who squeaked with surprise.

Sasuke woke early and began to take a much needed walk in the forest, avoiding the demons that were shamelessly rutting in the bushes. The young wolf scrunched his nose in distaste and continued his walk, thinking about the unemotional look on his brother's face when he would return. The morning dew shone in the light and reflected miniature rainbows, the sounds of life could be hears around every corner. It was relaxing, and quiet, and the Uchiha sighed as he relaxed.

"Get back here!"

The growl shattered the silence and Sasuke whipped around to stare at the scene he had almost passed. A wolf he recognized as Sai was leering at another demon and his body language suggested violence would be used to get his way. The young Uchiha hated the male that looked so similar to him and he barred his teeth in a silent snarl. He wouldn't step in unless he absolutely needed to, and then his dominant position should send the other wolf off with his tail between his legs.

"I don't like you!" a small voice hissed, sound too masculine to be female but pitched like honey. "Anyone who mauls babies is a bad mate."

Sasuke new of Sai's habit of mauling everything until it resembled art; the wolf was fucked up in the head. The other wolf moved as if he was going to hit the other creature but stopped. Blond hair flashed in the light but was quickly gone.

"I don't think you should continue to torment me," Sai grit out.

"How am I tormenting you? I don't even like you!"

"Your smell!"

The statement made Sasuke pause but he hadn't smelled anything but mature wolf. He took a tentative whiff of the air and felt a shudder run up his spine; the smell was unlike any he had encountered. It was fresh, like the newly ripened fruit on a young tree, and it was perfectly submissive – if a smell could even be described as such. He suddenly _had_ to see the owner of such a scent.

Sai shifted and Sasuke's breath caught when he laid eyes on a glorious creature that made his inner wolf salivate. There was the golden hair that spiked every which way – wild, thought the Uchiha – and the wide, blue eyes that looked like sky and ocean meeting in two orbs. Tanned skin that held a healthy glow and three whisker marks on each cheek, the male was exquisite. Atop his head perched two blood red ears tipped in black, matching his long and plush bush [1]. Never had the wolf seen such a lovely fox, and never before had his inner demon wailed at him to pounce the boy and claim him as a mate. For a moment the Uchiha could only stare, until he felt the force of those eyes on him.

Naruto had only just realized that the stranger was staring at him. He looked over and felt his inner fox swoon with heat. The wolf was sexy as hell! His alabaster skin complemented his raven hair and dark eyes, as well as the black kimono he wore and the dark blue obi with the running wolves in silver. He had solid black ears that were thrust forward and he held his tail high, only slightly lower than if he were alpha. Naruto sensed that this wolf was alpha material down to the scathing glare he sent to the other wolf, the one currently trying to get Naruto to mate in the woods as if he were a feline demon.

His inner fox assessed the wolf in the eerie way it had and began purring in content. The wolf was obviously strong, he smelled of the wild and a storm that brewed beneath the surface, and his genes were in no way imperfect – according to the fox he was divine. He stepped away from the nasty one and sashayed over to the better choice, quirking his lips in a seductive grin when the onyx gaze was drawn to his hips like a magnet. Now Naruto loved formal clothing but he adored pushing boundaries more than anything, something Kyuubi had let him get away with because she insisted it was good for mating. His yukata was a medium blue with dancing foxes outlined in orange, and the clothe only went to about mid-thigh and showed his legs to his advantage.

"Hello," Naruto purred when he was close to the wolf, taking in the intoxicating scent of man and wolf.

"Hn."

Sasuke wasted no time in snaking a hand into silky blond hair and swooping down to conquer that glorious mouth. Naruto moaned at the feel of a tongue begging – no, _demanding _entrance. The blond complies and the muscle moves in, stroking against Naruto's, and the blond hears a groan when he begins to respond in kind. Two hands move to raven hair and knead his scalp; the kiss immediately changes to something in the nature of the contact. It becomes desperate as hands grip each other with bruising force and lips part with a trail of saliva between them, both are panting with the need for air. Suddenly, Sasuke is overcome with the need to mark his mate and he kisses a trail down the blonde's neck until he reaches the place where neck meets shoulder. He licked, breathing heat over it, and viciously latched onto the skin, feeling claws dance over his heated flesh and work under his kimono and dig into his back. He growled and pulled away, needing space when he wolf was pissed about smelling another male on their mate.

"Come on," he tugged his mate along.

The blond was forced to follow, eyes still dazed in arousal, and he thought nothing of it when he was asked to show the wolf where his room was. Naruto walked like a zombie, finding his room blessedly empty. Sasuke grunted in approval and turned to his mate, eyeing the bite mark with satisfaction.

"Bathe and give me your yukata."

Naruto turns, stripping as he did so, and went into the bath. He smelled like another male and he settled to the task of scrubbing his skin of the smell, which didn't work very well. Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha was happily watching the scent ruined garment burn before fetching his mate a new one, a lovely black and red one, along with one of his own red obi. The Uchiha rolled all over the blonde's clothes to get his scent on them, making sure to rub on every surface – much like a cat – and spread his scent everywhere.

Naruto was surprised when he got out of the bath and discovered the wolf glaring at him as if he had done something wrong. He watched as the male stripped and hastily changed into his full demon form, stretching to crack the bones in place. Sasuke eyed his mate before bumping his mate and knocking him over. The Uchiha proceeded to rub against his mate and lick him until the scent of his rival was gone and his kit smelled like him. Only then did he change back, redress, and exit the room – leaving his mate to prepare himself.

It wasn't until later that he realized he didn't know his mate's name.

_**So, like it? Hate it? I had some trouble deciding how to go about their meeting but I decided to wing it. I did this while my teacher lectured me on Beowulf, blah. **_

_**Anyway, reviews are appreciated and I would love to hear suggestions or predictions. I have a rough outline of what I want to happen but that doesn't mean I won't change things if something suggested seems better.**_

_**Naruto: Review ne? **_

_**Sasuke: Hn…. **_


	4. You What!

_**Omg! So many wonderful reviews, nobody flamed me! I have decided to publish the next chapter early, as a gift! I know, I've been putting out chapters and stories like crazy but I log on every night (almost) and I can't stay away.**_

_**Note: This chapter is kind of different from the others in that it won't be so romantic and might seem bad, just bear with it and you shall be rewarded!**_

_**Warning: *grumbles same warning from chapter one***_

_**Disclaimer: *sighs***_

_XxXxXx You What? xXxXxX_

Naruto stretched as his door opened and a strange man followed Iruka into his room, he pretended to be asleep and rolled over to curl on his side. He heard footsteps as they neared his bed and then he felt a gentle hand on his head.

"This is Naruto," Iruka said.

"He looks so_ innocent_."

Iruka laughed and Naruto frowned in his sleep, mewing softly in displeasure. He didn't like the strange man making his sensei laugh at his expense. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes as if he had just woke up. Iruka froze as he saw those blue eyes, but not because he saw them. Two pairs of eyes darted to the bite on the kit's shoulder and the numerous hickies, a sure sign that Naruto had been claimed. Iruka sniffed and almost growled as he smelled wolf, but it wasn't a scent he recognized. Kakashi raised a brow because he, unlike his mate, knew who that scent belonged to and wanted to know if the young wolf had given up his hatred of foxes. Naruto stared at the strange man and slowly scooted away because the man had his face partially covered and Naruto did _not_ like when people had secrets, secrets meant something dark.

"Yo!"

Naruto pressed his ears against his head and sniffed, eyes widening when he smelled the stranger all over Iruka. The kit sputtered before giving his mentor a betrayed look that nearly broke his sensei's heart, but he didn't say a word.

"You mated," the blond croaked. "I-I'm so happy for you Iruka!"

Kakashi watched as the blond threw himself on the older fox and he smiled. It was nice to know Iruka had the approval of another fox, even one who seemed like a child. The silver wolf just hoped that his mate wouldn't get mad at the blond when they found out who he mated to.

"You mated too," Iruka pointed out.

It got really quiet and Kakashi swore he heard crickets in the background.

"N-no I didn't," the blond stuttered in outrage. "I got marked but I'm not in heat so I can't mate yet!"

Iruka tried his best to calm Naruto down but the blond had been hurt by what Iruka said, it was considered an insult to think that a demon had been loose. The blond turned his head away and his tails lashed in agitation, his mentor knew he wouldn't get anything from him now. Kakashi patted the blonde's head, ignoring how he stiffened.

"Iruka made a good inference judging by how your mates scent is everywhere."

"I don't even know the bastard's name!"

Kakashi and Iruka stared, thinking they had heard wrong, but Naruto looked on the verge of tears and they knew they would have to talk about this privately. Both demons went to their respective rooms and decided to write a short missive to their alphas detailing the events.

Iruka's read: _Dear Kyuubi-sama, I am happy to say that Naruto has found a mate already and has been properly marked. It is my displeasure to say the one he chose is an unnamed wolf demon of undetermined worth. I feel I have failed you and would like to inform you I have found my own mate; maybe this news will soften the blow._

Kakashi's read: _Itachi-sama, Sasuke has found a mate whom I am sure is worthy simply because an Uchiha would not choose someone unworthy. It is fortunate that his mating will bring about a new alliance; it is unfortunate that this alliance will be with the foxes. It seems we may have misjudged the foxes' position on our war. It would be best if you came immediately._

Both letters received a pre-determined response when they were received by the alphas, though they both differed in the way it was shown.

Kyuubi got the letter and read it several times before she could finally speak. She snarled and threw a flower vase at the wall before screaming: "Fucking wolves will ruin my brother!" The foxes' all cowered when they heard and it was expected when she demanded they prepare to leave, although she would be delayed because of the shadowed figure who whispered in her ear.

"_The wolves will kill your brother just as they did to your parents. They will ruin your family until nothing remains._"

Itachi received the letter and read it; his expression never deviated from his stoic mask. He summoned his closest servant and said they were going to court. Inside he was laughing; this was the perfect way to win the war. "Foolish little brother," he thought. "You handed me the key to winning this war."

The shadow only grinned, pleased with the already twisted Uchiha and the plan swirling in his head.

Iruka and Kakashi stayed away from each other in favor of watching their charges, which only infuriated Iruka and amused Kakashi. Iruka smelled the wolf on every piece of Naruto's clothes and he had nothing else to dress the kit in so Naruto went around smelling like wolf, not to mention the fact that the bronze fox couldn't see his mate and he was tense. Kakashi had an item that smelled like Naruto, namely an orange yukata, and he enjoyed throwing it on the proud Uchiha – who then proceeded to hump it like an animal. The silver haired man got laughs out of that, even though Sasuke had caught onto his scheme and often hid in the bathroom.

Itachi arrived first and made sure that he remained hidden from his brother until the right moment or his plan would fail. He spoke to Kakashi and commanded him to find the identity of the kit, to which Kakashi bowed and fled. Itachi was patient.

Kyuubi sought out her brother and nearly beat him when she did. He fled, screaming about crazed she-foxes and ran past the wolves. Sasuke was among them and he watched the fox run, thinking he was an idiot. Naruto ran straight into a solid wall that smelled good – though not as good as his mate – and immediately hid behind it. The man – who even looked like his mate – stiffened at being touched.

"**Naru~to**," his sister growled.

"I couldn't help myself!" he cried.

"How could you—"she was cut off as she looked at the wolf before her. "Shit!"

Itachi almost lost his cool when he saw the fox. She had waist length red hair and red eyes, even her kimono and obi were red. The fox twitched her solid orange ears and edged away from the large wolf. He was dark and reeked of hatred, his red eyes stayed on her like he wanted to destroy her. Kyuubi knew that a wolf could kill their mate, it showed they were strong, but that they could die in the process. She couldn't imagine this wolf having that problem – though he might beg to differ.

'_My mate is my freaking enemy!_' both thought.

Naruto watched this and tried to escape but more people came and he was soon in a pair of strong arms, smelling his mate. He sighed and relaxed, even though his sister was obviously fighting her attraction to her own mate. Sasuke was surprised to see his own brother staring at a red fox as if he wanted to eat her.

"Aniki?"

Itachi turned, blank faced, and saw his brother holding the golden haired boy. He also saw Kakashi holding a bronze fox male. Itachi sighed. Kyuubi saw the same thing and her mouth opened in surprise, had the world gone crazy? She was not one for subtle so she spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell?"

They all watched each other before Kyuubi snatched her brother away, making the young Uchiha snarl, and shoved him into Iruka's arms. She turned to the wolf and glared at him, which made him power up the Uchiha death glare. But Kyuubi was immune and studied him.

"What's your name pup?" she demanded.

"Sasuke," he ground out.

"What made you choose my brother as your mate?"

He blinked, relaxing slightly. Then he thought about it. Did you actually choose your own mate? Sasuke had always thought that you felt if someone was the right one and marked them as yours, the idea of choosing had never presented itself. He'd seen the fox and had had to have him, he needed him.

"Everything," he answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Everything about him made me choose him as my mate."

She watched him, trying to decide if he was lying. She turned to her brother and stared at him, her gaze making him squirm. He muttered and blushed and she turned away, disgusted with the situation. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, her body betrayed her.

Itachi found he had to touch her and it pissed him off, though he didn't show it. He hated that she flinched but he kept his hand on her, preventing her from doing any more damage. His earlier plan seemed foolish now for one was unable to hurt their mate emotionally, even a bastard such as him. He felt confident he could master his feelings for the fox.

"Bastard," she muttered.

Until she said that.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," she snapped. "_Bastard_."

Itachi was overcome with the desire to kiss her senseless and he froze. He had never felt such things, and so he did something no Uchiha had ever done before. He ran away.

Sasuke saw his brother walking away and he stared, wondering why he was doing so when he had been insulted by a fox. The whole thing was confusing and the Uchiha felt the stirring of a headache. His mate mewed and he looked, gaze softening.

"Now," Kyuubi said. "I want to know why it seems I am forced to come here—"

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes Naru?"

"Shut up."

She sputtered and began cussing her brother out. He took it for a moment before his own temper flared and he was returning the abuse. Iruka soon joined, trying to calm them down, and ended up yelling at Naruto for language. Soon it was an all out brawl and Sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"**Hey—gah!"**

"**Ahhh! My hair!"**

"**Stop Kyuu! No, not my ears!"**

"**Don't run dammit!"**

"**Nyah!"**

Eventually Kakashi and Sasuke had managed to drag their mates away and leave Kyuubi to calm down. She saw her foes being taken and started cursing like the protective person she is.

"We are finishing this discussion tomorrow dammit!" she screamed at their backs. "Don't you ignore your alpha or by Kami I will beat you within an inch of your life!"

Iruka, being the smart man he is, took Naruto in his room and told Kakashi to take the Uchiha. He did not want to deal with a pissed off Kyuubi again. It scared him.

Then Gaara appeared at his door, knife in hand.

"Why haven't I seen my cousin in a week?"

Iruka sweat dropped and Naruto proceeded to tell the red head about his mate and how they had met, ignoring the look of pure murder on his cousin's face. Gaara looked at his knife and shook his head before tossing it, narrowly missing Iruka.

"That one won't do," he muttered.

'Must kill Uchiha,' he thought.

Sasuke had the strange urge to grab his mate and hide for the rest of his life.

_**So, whaddya think about it?**_

_**I had some people say they wanted the chapters to be longer so I made it slightly longer than usual. Great news! I am officially a beta! Anyone need help or want a beta, check out my page. **_

_**As always, please review! I love reviews and all of them are so nice and make me so happy that I put this up. =*.*=**_


	5. You Want to Talk About What!

_**Ha! I did it! I got the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you know how much I love you.**_

_**Note: I may have forgotten to mention that this will be long and would be rated R if M wasn't the highest the rating went.**_

_**Warning: See chapter one.**_

_**Disclaimer: See above and pretend it got pasted here.**_

_XxXxXx You Wanna Talk About What? xXxXxX_

Kyuubi was seething, you could almost see the smoke coming from her head, and nobody was around for her to vent her anger upon. She recalled commanding them all to meet her and they were not here! Her feet met with the ground, maybe with a little more force than necessary, and she ground her teeth. But then, and this made her smirk evilly, the door creaked open and she smelled fox and wolf. The alpha slowly turned around.

Naruto froze at the scary look on his sister's face and grimaced in distaste, she looked demented! Sasuke and Kakashi stayed stoic but were laughing inside, Iruka was wringing his hands and his ears were turned down. They all sat when Kyuubi motioned for them to do so, Sasuke and Naruto mimicking Kakashi and Iruka's cuddling. The vixen stood before them, her grin never wavering, and formulated the most devious plan she had ever devised (which is pretty vile if you could imagine what Kyuubi imagines devious to be).

"I've brought you here for something simple," she chuckled evilly. "As Naruto and Iruka are aware, there is a tradition among foxes regarding our mates. I am sure they will recall upon further thinking."

Naruto and Iruka paled when she mentioned _that_. It had been banned by the previous alpha because of the actual details of the act, which were too vile to even think about. Kyuubi could not mean to…? Surely not! It was a complete violation of tradition for this particular thing was only done among foxes, not outsiders.

"I am only doing this to test your mate's feelings for you," she whispered. "It is cause enough when it is my brother who may be murdered for revenge or to end some stupid dispute."

"But—"

"The tradition is simple," she cut her brother off. "Those looking for the attention of a fox must win their affection through the Trials of the Vixen. The trials are some simple tasks that show devotion and have been pre-determined by the council, there are only three. First, you must be able to talk without touching one another. Second, you must be able to bring four items of importance to the vixen. And the final is a battle!"

'_I can do battle_,' the Uchiha thought with a smirk. "Who do we have to fight?"

"You have to fight the one you want to mate with, and you have to win without injuring them in any manner," she laughed (imagine the maniacal laughter that Dr. Evil does on Austin Powers!).

Sasuke blinked and let loose a foul string of curses that made Naruto stare at him as if he had lost his mind. Iruka looked about ready to faint and Kakashi looked ill.

"We wolves have a tradition as well," Itachi materialized to speak. "Only ours is more barbaric because we must prove that we can satisfy our mate by taking them in a banquet hall before the females of the pack."

Kyuubi sputtered in indignation, Naruto and Iruka blushed to crimson, and the two perverted wolves smirked before frowning in distaste. Who wanted to allow others to see them pleasure their mate? It was a private and animalistic affair.

"But the Uchiha's banned this because the females would often be injured by the submissive," Itachi finished. "I won't bring back dead traditions to embarrass my brother's mate; he can prove himself by besting my brother."

Sasuke growled. Kyuubi continued to gawk, hating the fact that she had resorted to what her unwilling mate said he would not do. But Kyuubi would rather eat her own tongue than let him know what she had done, and her look warned Naruto and Iruka of the consequence should they mention it. They smartly kept their mouths shut.

"Also," Kyuubi snarled. "The male must search out a cave and they must complete the dance there, spending an entire week alone to build upon their family skills and learn to work together."

Sasuke imagined being locked with his mate and smacked a hand to his face to prevent a nosebleed, which drew the attention of everyone else. He had saw, in his mind's eye, the lovely fox spread out like a feast for his enjoyment. All that tanned skin that looked like honey and golden locks, he was like the sunshine. The youngest Uchiha had developed into a pervert and blamed it on Kakashi's influence, for no Uchiha could be a natural born pervert unless they were forced (as if anyone could force an Uchiha).

"Are you alright pup?" Kyuubi asked, fearing her brother had picked a wolf that was defective.

"Fine," he answered calmly.

"Teme," Naruto muttered, earning a glare from his mate – who, in turn, muttered.

"Dope."

"What? Teme! You take that back!"

"I'm only speaking the truth dope."

"Eh?"

"Hn."

Kyuubi watched, confused, while Itachi only stared. His brother was an Uchiha but he seemed unlike the usual breed of wolf when around the blond. When he recalled how his parents had acted when they thought they were alone he thought it wasn't that strange. Maybe it was how they were supposed to be. Then he looked at the red head and he escaped before he became a victim of this same change.

Sasuke watched and thought his brother must have some animal illness if he was acting so strangely. Maybe he had worms?

"Any-who," Kyuubi droned, "You should prepare tomorrow, but until then we can play a game!"

Naruto and Iruka perked up, every fox loved games. They both yelped out their own wants of what to play. Kyuubi, Sasuke and Kakashi all sweat dropped.

"We'll play what's the nature."

Naruto and Iruka clamored out the door, dragging their mates while they explained the rules and what you could and could not do to win. Kyuubi followed, grumbling, and they found themselves among the bustle of court. Sasuke was immediately swarmed, which caused Naruto to snap and snarl at the females. Soon a fight had broke out and the blond got bit by a cat, which caused Kyuubi to join the fray.

"Nobody bites my brother!"

She tore through them, followed by Iruka, and then Sasuke and Kakashi were trying to disentangle their mates from the chaos, with no success. They bit, scratched, kicked, and punched the ones they believed had wronged them. Kyuubi was the fiercest, Naruto was the most unforgiving, and Iruka was the one who simply growled and drove them back. Kakashi was proud by his mate's strength and the protective nature he showed while Sasuke was aroused by the sight and he found he was slinking into the mob with predatory grace. The Uchiha caught Naruto's hair and swooped in for an open mouthed kiss that seemed hot and raunchy but was really natural. Naruto experienced that glorious switch from fight mode – when adrenaline was flooding his veins – to the need to procreate and he responded to the kiss. He snaked his hands to the raven's shoulders and gripped the muscles as his mate tilted his head for better access.

Kyuubi froze when she smelled the lust rolling off the young couple and turned to see them engaged in a passionate lip lock. The cats screech and wail in disapproval and attempt to pull the two apart, which only causes them to clutch the other closer. Iruka watches, stunned, and Kakashi follows his young wards example and swoops on his own mate.

"They've gone mad!" Kyuubi exclaimed. "My advisor and brother have both gone mad!"

But she didn't attempt to stop it until Sasuke began pulling off Naruto's yukata. Kyuubi grabbed her brother and dashed off, the wolf close at her heels, and laughed at the curious occurrence. Soon Sasuke was chuckling along with them and mock chasing them around, secretly enjoying the play. He couldn't wait to have a family of his own so he could raise his own pups.

"Naruto, come to me," he mock growled.

"But Teme!" the blond exclaimed. "The monster has me captive!"

"I'll save you!"

Naruto squealed and darted away from his mate, loving the chase and his sister's laughter. Kyuubi followed her brother, trying to tempt him to her side, and she would mock snarl and grunt at the Uchiha. They were all smiling and chasing one another in joy, relaxing around one another and Kyuubi stopped to smile awkwardly. Naruto knew that look.

"No!" he yelped and leapt away. "Not the talk!"

"Sit still and listen brat!"

"Never! You already spoke to me about this!"

"I had Iruka tell you!"

"Even worse! You're my sister, don't do this to me!"

Kyuubi chased him and managed to pin him so she could start having the talk, the one all demons abhorred. Sasuke smirked, then blushed, and then he left his mate to listen to the words of torture, Naruto noticed his escape.

"No Teme, don't leave me here! Don't do this to me!"

"We can talk about it another time."

"TEME!"

He got while the getting was good.

In another part of the castle, a certain bronze eared fox was tucked under a silver wolf with his legs wrapped around his waist and he was moaning a name. Kyuubi had the strange feeling she had forgot something important, something Iruka knew about, and she tried to find him but gave up when he seemed to have disappeared. She'd ask him tomorrow, for know her brother was sleeping and she was thinking about dark wolves and plots to murder.

The shadow was pleased.

_**So? Any opinions? I have so much to do and the updates may not happen as often as they should, but don't fret! I will still be updating quite regularly and doing all that. I also have my duty as a beta to worry about, read the stories by DarkAngel303!**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **_


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry if you think this is an update, it's not but you should read it anyway. I know this story is doing absolutely great but I lost the inspiration for it and I don't think I can continue. I was in a really good relationship that recently went sour and it hurts to think about happy endings right now, I know it sounds like I'm making excuses so bear with me. I'm gonna put this story up for grabs for anyone who wants a pre-made plot to call their own.

I'd like everyone to note that I am NOT going to let the first person who asks have this gift because I don't work that way. I would appreciate people having a plan for this if they want it because I don't want someone constantly asking what they should do. People are welcome to talk to me about the story but I can't guarantee I'll be really into it, though I'll still read it.

I will be writing more fictions, don't think I'm gonna delete everything and split. Nobody gave me bad reviews so I'll be staying. I will, however, be taking a break from posting until I have a good amount of stories pre-made and ready for steady posting. I will still be logging on frequently to review on the stories I read, including this one.

Also, whoever adopts this story, simply copy and paste the chapters to a new document, you can add your own disclaimer and stuff. You can repost the chapters safely because I'll be getting rid of this story shortly after someone claims it. Don't be upset my readers, SasuNaru will continue to flow out of me – you'll just have to wait until I post more is all.

~ YaoiAndOtherDrugs


End file.
